


sealed lips, pleading prayer

by ratafia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned wing!kink, Sub!Dean, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: -I know it’s hard, but if you stay quiet, you'll get a reward. How about it?





	sealed lips, pleading prayer

**Author's Note:**

> A giant thank you to the wonderful [captainhaterade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhaterade/pseuds/captainhaterade) who beta'd this and [randomskittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles) for the help with the name and generally being awesome.

Dean bites his lip hard, barely holding in the desperate moan trying to escape him. Cas chuckles darkly in his ear and the sound, plus the light puff of hot air tickling his skin, makes it even harder to hold everything in. 

 

_ -I know it’s hard, but if you stay quiet, you'll get a reward. How about it?  _

 

Master doesn't ever need him to talk; his thoughts are loud enough to pick up on, like a feverish plea or a prayer. He still makes him, though, sometimes making Dean come with only the slightest touches of wings while forcing him to describe, in filthy detail, what he would like Cas to do to him. Today is a day for silence, though, because they’re in a motel room in the middle of a case, and Sam is just on the other side of the door to this tiny bathroom where the angel has him cornered. Dean isn't complaining. 

 

Instead, he nods jerkily, hastily, sending Cas a litany of  _ yes  _ and  _ please  _ and  _ I'll be good _ . That gets him a deliciously sharp bite on the shoulder that will definitely bruise, already lighting him up with a low, tugging ache and making him bite his lip harder still. 

 

_ -That's a good boy. Stay that good for me and I'll consider giving you my fingers right here.  _

Cas practically purrs into his ear again, his teasing tongue and gentle bites distracting, but all Dean can think about is getting that reward. His hole is already twitching with anticipation, hips canting higher to present himself better, no matter how squashed together they are. 

 

The slap on his ass is light enough not to be heard and can barely be felt through the denim of his jeans, but the implication alone is enough to draw the barest hint of a whine from Dean, despite his best efforts. 

 

_ Sorry, sorry, sorry! _ he sends out, desperate and terrified of breaking the rules, barely catching himself before he apologizes out loud, curling a bit in on himself in shame. His Master is here with him, caressing him, caring for him, and he can't even do this one little thing... 

 

_ -Stop.  _

 

Dean freezes, uncertain, at the command but never hesitating to comply, his breath caught in his throat and his hands still clasped above his head on the door. 

 

_ -Remind me, Dean, who's in charge here?  _

 

_ -You, Master.  _

 

Dean has to remind himself yet again to answer telepathically, still trying to follow the rules, which gets him an encouraging squeeze of his achingly hard cock through the jeans. 

 

_ -And who decides that you've broken the rules and deserve punishment?  _

_ -You, Master... _

 

Cas hums appreciatively, continuing to palm him with sure strokes. Master knows Dean’s body by heart, including how to bring him right to the brink with just a few caresses. Even when he knows that Dean won't be able to come all that easy, what with the cock ring he’s been wearing all day. 

 

_ -Then stop. Trying. To. Decide.  _

 

Castiel accentuates every word of the command with another rough stroke on his crotch, now coupled with his other hand snaking below Dean's t-shirt to twist his nipple in that perfect pleasure-painful way that never fails to make Dean lose his mind with lust. 

 

It also allows him to finally relax, to simply let go, slumping his whole weight on Cas, who easily catches him, and enjoy anything and everything Master decides to give him. 

 

_ -There you go... Good boy.  _

 

_ -Thank you, Master, _ is all Dean is capable of before opting to moan all he wants—at least in his head. Meanwhile, steady and capable hands are undoing his zipper and dragging the jeans down—but not completely—just enough to expose his trembling hips for wandering fingers. He feels the blood on his tongue, lip bitten through again, when Cas inserts two fingers at once, lubed but without any additional prep, stretching him with that sinful burn he’d craved all morning. Dean trembles and bites his lip some more, thrusting back and meeting the questing digits halfway. He can hear Castiel's harsh breaths behind him and knowing he is also affected by this, also enjoying it—that the holy and mighty Angel of the fucking Lord gets off on fingering him—would make Dean come immediately if not for the ring. 

 

Instead, he just shivers, slipping into that happy, blessed space of warm haze and tight pleasure, surfacing only when the fingers—four of them now—retract from his body, leaving tingles of the good stretch and an aching, hollow feeling behind. Cas turns him around, massages his slightly shaking hands, brow furrowed with displeasure at the sight of his bloody lip. Dean can only smile dopily, the motion probably opening the wound again, but that gets him the filthiest, most devouring kiss he’s had since last night (that just happens to heal him with a bit of angelic mojo). Dean wants to kiss Cas back but doesn't have the strength yet, so he opts for relaxing, letting his Master take what he needs and simply sending him all the jumbled mess of emotions he's riding. 

 

Happiness. Love. Gratitude. Satisfaction. Passion. Pleasure. 

 

Cas smiles at that, bright and wide and all teeth and gums, in the way that makes Dean's heart stutter. It doesn't really help when Cas asks with gentle care and a shadow of touch to his wet, stretched hole:

_ -Do you want the plug?  _

 

Dean considers, lazily remembering where they are on the case and what still needs to be done. 

 

_ -Nah, better not, probably gonna run a lot later. _

He can talk now, but he still whispers, just as Cas does, feeling intimate and close in the cramped room. Cas nods in understanding, now showering him with soft touches and fixing his clothes, the routine settling Dean enough that the erection mostly goes away and the fog in his head clears out for the return of focus and the energetic buzzing of readiness for action. 

 

_ -Be careful tonight. And call me if you need me. Don't play the hero.  _

 

_ -Yes, mommy,  _ Dean quips carelessly, happy and sated, already going over evening plans in his head. The arched brow, the stormy blue eyes brimming with threat and danger and dominance, stop him in his tracks. 

 

_ -I'm sorry, Master. I will, Master.  _

 

Castiel regards him for a long moment, examining the sheen of blush, downcast eyes and reverently bowed neck. But he eventually does let Dean go, satisfied, sealing a last thorough, claiming kiss on Dean's lips before vanishing with a quiet flap of wings. 

 

”So, what did Cas say? Anything on the case?” Sam doesn't even look up from his laptop, continuing to type and pointedly not acknowledging Dean’s furious blush when he finally comes out of the bathroom. 

 

”No. Just to call him if we need him.” Sam hums in agreement, still absorbed in his work.

 

“Bitch.” 

 

”Jerk.”

The familiar exchange settles Dean even further, and he dives into the rest of the hunt with gusto. Hunts come and go, cities and people and views changing behind the window of the Impala, but Dean always knows that his favorite angel, his beloved Master, is just one prayer away. 

 

_ -Hello, Dean.  _

And that simple greeting that sounds more and more like "I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> This would not have existed without the amazing place that is [Profound bond](https://discord.gg/KqAKG3p) discord server, and I am eternally grateful for all the amazing people there.


End file.
